biomiafandomcom-20200215-history
Golderman Metropolitan Transit Authority
Golderman Metropolitan Transit Authority (GMTA) or otherwise known as "City Metro" is the main public transportation system that serves the Golderman County area. It was founded in late 2015 and operates a subway system. Services Subway The subway consists of 7 Lines: Green Orange Yellow Red Purple Blue Aqua* *Aqua line is still under construction. History After a large expansion of Golderman City in 2016, it was concluded that a transportation system was needed. In response the AGR (2015) and the subway was built to serve the expanding the city. The original subway (Phase I), built in 2016, was very bulky and often took up a lot of space. The original subway tunnel was 4 to 5 meters tall, and each of the stations where uniquely made. All stations had 2 side-platforms, one going in each direction. Due to the bulkiness of the system, the entire subway was scraped. The old system consisted of 3 lines. The Yellow, Red, and Green. There are no traces of the old subway system except for a few blocks. A newer subway (Phase II) was created and was made using hand carved tunnels with stations pasted from a schematic. These stations had a island style platform with each side of the platform going the other direction. The island style platform was chosen for easier access as it was easy to switch platforms. Currently (Phase III), all stations and tunnels are created using a schematic. Island-platform stations are being replaced by newer side-platform stations as the rails do not need to move to make way for an side platform. All train lines used to be at Y = 52. This caused problems for the Orange line which was the only east - west line at the time. All east - west lines where lowered to Y = 46 to accommodate north-south lines to prevent the need to constantly lower and elevate the tracks. Newer stations are being built with concrete instead of quartz, making it more minimalist, and less bulky. A select number of stations with nearby landmarks where remodeled to reflect the architecture. In September of 2018, the subways were renamed after the nearest district, or landmark, rather than cross street names. The Golderman Metro Authority (GMA) was renamed Golderman Metropolitan Transit Authority (GMTA) on 4/8/2019. Fares Currently there is no set fare, and riders may ride for free. The GMTA currently is in the process of implementing contact less smart cards called the "metro card". The fares below will be in effect by the end of 2019. To enter the system, It will charge the rider $1. Exiting the system is free, unless traveling to Kittstown, where riders must tap again to exit the system. Entering the system at Kittstown costs $2, rather than the regular fare price of $1. This is due to the fact that Kittstown is the furthest from the city of Golderman, and for regional rail to stay competitive with the subway system. Trivia * The alternative name for The Orange Line is called the Sisi Street Subway, named after Flagstaff street, before it was renamed. * The "T" in GMTA was added because the creator thought the "T" in the MBTA (Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority) sounded cool.